


I Can Feel Your Warmth

by Growing_ivy_inmymind



Series: Five Senses, All For You [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is panicking, Ever - Freeform, Gay Panic, I don’t know what this is, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suga is a tease, We Die Like Men, i love these boys, no beta we die like men, this is the steamiest thing I’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_ivy_inmymind/pseuds/Growing_ivy_inmymind
Summary: Daichi has to tell Suga a secret or face his wrath.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Five Senses, All For You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I Can Feel Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> I’m sorry if the end is awkward. This is the steamiest thing I’ve ever written. I hope you all like it!

How long has he been doing this? How long has Daichi been trying to find ways to bring him closer? How long has he been trying to get his attention? Get him to notice? How long has this been driving him crazy?

How long has Sawamura Daichi been crushing on Sugawara Koushi?

Daichi took a deep breath through his nose and opened his eyes. He was sitting in class but was retaining none of what the teacher was saying. He was hearing her talk, but there weren’t words, just noise.

Daichi almost flinched away when he felt someone poke his shoulder. Not just someone, Suga.

They were constantly neighbors. At home, in classes, on the team. Always right next to each other but never touching.

He focused back on those wide, warm, concerned brown eyes. Those eyes quickly glanced at the teacher, who’s back was turned, before passing a small piece of paper across the isle.

 _U ok?_ Was what was written in Suga’s pretty scrawl.

 _Yeah why?_ Was Daichi’s response.

_U keep spacing out_

_I Don’t keep spacing out_

_Yeah? What class is this?_

Daichi looked up at Suga. One raised eyebrow, daring him to challenge him. Say that he was wrong. But Daichi wouldn’t-couldn’t give him that satisfaction.

His eyes darted to the board for a second, all he saw was numbers before Suga poked him again.

_We’re in math_

Daichi kept his eyes on Suga’s profile as he read his answer and tried not to laugh out loud. His whole figure shaking it.

How long had Daichi been trying to tease that laugh out of him? How long ago did he decide that it was the most beautiful sound in the world?

_We’re in history Daichi_

As if on cue, the bell rang. “Not anymore.”

Daichi’s response made Suga laugh.

That was their last class of the day and there was no practice that night. So there was no way for Daichi to somehow steer the conversation away from Suga’s worried pestering.

He managed to deflect until they were off school grounds. But he was so lamely weak to Suga in general, but specifically when he was smiling like _that_. The smile that said he won. The smile that said he knew the power he had.

It was insanely distracting. How could Daichi focus on forming words, let alone complete thoughts when all of Suga’s attention was on him?

“Now. Are you gonna tell me why you’ve been so out of it lately?” Suga leaned closer the slightest bit, their shoulders almost touching but not quite.

He had to keep his gaze forward, otherwise Daichi would tell him everything. Everything that was on his mind. How often he was on his mind. How many nights he lied awake, staring at the ceiling wishing for more. That he was in love with him.

And Daichi couldn’t do that yet. At least not right now, on their walk home.

“Not yet, okay?”

Suga narrowed his eyes, bottom lip pushing out in a pout. Daichi had to use every ounce of his self control to not grab Suga’s face and press their lips together. To wrap one arm around his waist, pulling him as close as they could be to feel the subtle muscle that was there, while his other hand tangled itself in that beautiful silver hair.

“Fine. You have until midnight to tell me before I take matters into my own hands.” Suga faced forward again, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Daichi resisted the urge to groan. He needed more time than that! Confessing to Suga needed to be perfect! Daichi wanted to plan it out, even if he knew that all planning and preparing would ultimately go belly up the second he stared into Suga’s wide, innocent face.

He couldn’t say anything, not without blurting it all out at once, so he stayed silent.

Daichi let his feet take him home, focusing fully on how he might tell Suga the truth. He was only partially aware of Suga staying by his side as he walked to his front door. It wasn’t unusual. It would’ve been weirder if Suga _didn’t_ come over to do homework or just hang out.

Suga led the way to Daichi’s room, tossing his bag to the ground when the door was closed behind them. Then, in the dramatic Suga fashion, he crumpled to the ground, lying on his back with one arms shielding his eyes from the light.

“Man, I’m beat! Let’s watch a movie.” Suga exclaimed, pushing up to his elbows.

Daichi had fallen onto his stomach on his bed, trying to suffocate himself on his pillow. He wasn’t ready. He only half heard Suga’s suggestion, trying to will the ground to swallow him and his bed. Daichi gave a noncommental hum, trusting Suga to do what he will, consequences be damned.

He was vaguely aware of Suga moving around his room, getting everything ready. Daichi heard the door open followed by light footsteps going to the kitchen. They returned not long after with the sound of a bag of chips.

“Up.” Suga ordered, nudging Daichi’s back, none to gently, with his foot. Daichi didn’t move. “Come on, get up.”

With much effort, Daichi pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall. Suga dumped the snacks from his arms to next to Daichi’s knees before plopping onto the bad next to him.

They were so close, their shoulders were almost touching. Daichi took a deep breath and glanced up to see Suga already staring at him. He tried so hard to keep his blush at bay and his voice steady. “What?”

“Are you really okay?” The worry was obvious on Suga’s face, and in his voice.

Daichi thought about it for a minute. Should he risk it? Just come clean now? Rip the bandaid off and let it happen? Nope, not time yet. But he couldn’t lie to Suga. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“On how serious you were while we were walking home?”

“Deadly.”

“Then I’m having a crisis.” He smiled, hoping to give his _It’ll-Work-Out_ tm smile, but missed the mark and ended up giving his _Tired_ tm smile instead. Daichi wouldn’t elaborate further. He pressed play on the movie Suga had queued up and opened the bag of chips.

Suga huffed but let it drop for now. Never one to give up easily.

It was obvious that neither of them were watching the movie. Daichi was trying to figure out what he was going to say, and how to go about saying it. Suga was watching Daichi think, subtlety of course, still worried about what could be eating at him.

“Daichi,” Suga sang. “It’s almost midnight. Fifteen more minutes and I’ll be able to enact my revenge.”

It didn’t seem like Daichi heard anything past _almost midnight._

How was he supposed to do this? Daichi had been in love with Suga since the fifth grade, and he didn’t even know if Suga like guys. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he was, and has been in love with him? That’s not just something you can tell you’re best friend.

“Daichi? Are you okay?” Suga had leaned over and he was so close.

“‘M fine. Just need air.” Daichi stood and tried not to run to the door to the backyard. Tried. He ended up making it to his bedroom door at a reasonable pace, but then he ran. He punched through the back foot and the cool air hit him like a much needed punch to the gut.

He knew that Suga would follow outside. He knew that he would, but that didn’t mean he had to like it or be prepared for the gentleness of Suga’s voice.

“If it’s really bothering you this much, then you don’t need to tell me. I want to know, but not to the extent that it gives you a panic attack.”

Daichi took one deep breath to loosen the knot in his chest. He took a second deep breath to build up the courage to say the words. He took a third breath to force the words out. Then a fourth for good luck. Daichi turned around to face Suga.

Daichi had to take another breath just to remember how to breath. There he was. Suga was standing in the grass, outlined by the warm light of the hallway, the moon working some kind of magic that made him look like he was made of starlight.

One more deep breath in, then he let the words form and fall from his lips. “I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time.”

Something in Suga’s eyes shifted, but Daichi couldn’t name it. He watched as Suga took slow steps forward.

Suga was standing in front of him. Daichi watched as Suga raised his hands. He gently placed them on Daichi’s cheeks, thumbs softly running over his cheeks. His hands were so warm on Daichi’s face.

Suga was standing in front of him. He was slowly leaning forward, before placing his lips on Daichi’s. That contact seemed to wake him up. Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s lithe body and soaked up all the warmth he had to offer.

Suga was standing in Daichi’s arms and the whole world stood still, like it was holding it’s breath, waiting until they separated to resume.

Daichi never wanted this moment to end.

“That’s good, cause otherwise my punishment would’ve been super weird.” Suga hummed when they finally did part.

It took just a little too long for Daichi to understand what Suga had just said. “What?”

“It’s after midnight, Dai. I get to punish you however I want, remember?” Suga gave him a look and his face and lower stomach instantly warmed.

“Okay.” Daichi managed to whisper. Then gaining confidence, “do your worst.”

Suga gave another unreadable look before almost desperately pulling Daichi back to his room.

Suga closed the door and locked it behind them. He pushed Daichi down onto the bed. Daichi went without resistance.

He watched as Suga peeled off his shirt before doing the same. Suga climbed onto the bed and straddled Daichi’s hips.

Suga was on top of him and felt so warm under his wandering hands. “You’re beautiful.”

Suga leaned down and they started kissing again. Their lips slowly moving against each other, neither in any kind of rush.

Everywhere that Suga was touching Daichi was on fire. He was almost painfully aware of each point of contact and it felt amazing.

“Are you sure?” Suga panted, pulling away the slightest bit.

“About what?” It took way too much effort to try and remember just what they were talking about, but the look on Suga’s face was almost hungry. He’d do just about anything Suga asked of him.

“About me doing my worst?”

Daichi nodded, and encouragingly squeezed where his hands rested on Suga’s hips.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> I love hearing feed back from you all.


End file.
